1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal forming machines and more particularly pertains to a new roll bending die for bending metal into an arc with reinforcing ribs and tapered ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of metal forming machines is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,562 describes a device for forming metal channels and tubes. Another type of metal forming machine is U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,757 having a pair of smooth rollers for rolling a sheet metal into an arcuate shape. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,777,816, 2,769,477, 4,063,442, 5,139,134, 3,608,347, 3,357,222, and 2,327,706 each use a smooth roller for rolling the material into an arcuate shape.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features to allow reinforcing ridges to be rolled into a material.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing the body member with at least one ridge portion for forming a ridge in the material when it is being rolled to provide reinforcement against being of the material.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new roll bending die that eliminates the non-arcuate leading edge formed when the material to starting to be rolled allowing for the final product to have a continuous arc.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new roll bending die that increases manufacture time and efficiency of making rib reinforced arcuate shapes over the traditional method of stamping the material into shape.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new roll bending die that increases production output by allow multiple layers of material to be rolled at the same time allowing for multiple copies of the end product to be made simultaneously. The ridge portions of the body member press into the multiple layers of material and prevent the layers from slipping apart while being rolled thereby allowing multiple copies of the end product to be rolled simultaneously using the same body member.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a body member being designed for being rotatably coupled to the roll bending machine whereby the body member selectively engages a pliable roller of the roll bending machine. The body member is designed for being rotated by the pliable roller when the pliable roller is rotated by the roll bending machine whereby the body member rolls the material into an arc when the material is placed between the body member and the pliable roller. The body member comprises a plurality of ridge portions outwardly extending from a perimeter face of the body member. The ridge portions are designed for pressing ribs into the material when the material is rolled between the body member and the pliable roller of the roll bending machine.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.